


Fighting Back

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Gen, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Becky tries to calm down and come up with a plan after Chuck snaps her away.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 8





	Fighting Back

Becky expected to be dead, to find herself in Hell after Chuck (God. What the fuck) snapped her away, but she opened her eyes and found herself in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere instead. She nearly started sobbing in relief upon laying eyes on her husband and children, sure Chuck had killed them. “Becky? Where are we? What the fuck happened?” her spouse demanded when he saw her.

She shrugged and willed her hands to stop shaking. “It’s a long story.” They needed to help the Winchesters, though, since Chuck clearly had a vendetta against them. Becky nearly collapsed in relief when the kids ran up and hugged her. “I love you guys so much,” she whispered, running her hands through their hair. 

“You want to explain? I think we got time,” he replied, clearly angry and confused.

Becky sighed. “I don’t think you’re going to believe me.” But maybe he would - they had been teleported out of their house to a completely different locale, after all. They definitely needed to find somewhere to stay, hopefully far away from Chuck. And she really needed to stop shaking. But she flashed a smile. “We’ve got work to do.”


End file.
